Forging a Friendship
by dooby22
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders forge a friendship with Diamond Tiara through some unconventional means.


Forging a Friendship

It hadn't been a particularly good day for Diamond Tiara. Sure, in regards to yesterday, she could easily count that off as her worst day ever. Not only had she lost the student pony president election to that loser Pipsqueak thanks to those lame blank flanks, but she had also lost her best and dearest friend, Silver Spoon. She had hoped that it would have just been a one-time thing, that maybe Silver Spoon was just overreacting to her little outburst yesterday, that things would be back to normal today, the two of them acting as if the incident had never happened and that they would be back to being best friends again.

But, no. Tiara's dreams of putting yesterday behind her had been dashed the moment she'd woken up in the morning. Her mother hadn't spoken a word to her, choosing to sit at the kitchen table and drink her coffee, all while Tiara silently ate her breakfast. Tiara's best guess for her mother's refusal to speak to her was that she was still miffed about her losing the election to Pipsqueak. In a way, it was kind of funny; her mother had said that her losing would have been worse had she lost "to one of those blank flanks", and Pipsqueak just so happened to be a blank flank, so at least Diamond Tiara had found some amusement in that sentiment.

Sadly, things had not improved upon Tiara's leaving the house. While she liked the food the chefs made at home, it wasn't enough to fill her up or give her a good reason to spend her mornings with her mother. On most school day mornings, she and Silver Spoon usually met up at Sugarcube Corner to get a bite to eat before heading to school. There had been an exception to that occasion this morning. Instead of Silver Spoon meeting up with her, Diamond Tiara had been forced to endure her meal by herself. That pink, energetic pony – Tiara couldn't be bothered to recall her name at the moment – had tried to make her feel less lonesome by joining her, but Tiara had, rather rudely now that she thought about it, declined her offer, and had hastily finished off her meal before grabbing her saddlebags and running off to school.

Silver Spoon hadn't said a word to her all day. While the two of them usually liked to talk and gossip just before school started and at lunchtime, Silver Spoon had instead chosen to act as if Diamond Tiara wasn't there, not acknowledging her presence when Tiara had entered the schoolhouse or asked her if she'd liked to have lunch together, leaving Diamond Tiara to, once again, eat by herself, while Silver Spoon politely asked a couple of her classmates if they wouldn't mind letting her join them for lunch and, to Diamond's surprise and probably Silver Spoon's as well, they had accepted her offer, albeit not without some reluctance on their part.

Diamond Tiara was relieved when the final bell for the school day ended. It meant that she didn't have to see that back-stabbing Silver Spoon's face for the rest of the day, and she could go about her way. This was a good thing. She had the whole afternoon to herself, to do whatever she wanted, and she wasn't going to let it slip by; she was going to take advantage of it.

With her saddlebags, Diamond trotted out of the Ponyville schoolhouse, being one of the last to leave. She was just about to decide on what she should do for the afternoon when she heard a familiar voice, laced with a country accent, behind her calling out to her.

"Hey, Diamond Tiara! Wait up!"

Diamond scowled, ready to give those three lame blank flanks a piece of her mind for ruining her chance at being student pony president. Turning around, she spat out, "What do you three want!? To gloat, rub in my defeat!?" She turned, preparing to stomp off towards Sugarcube Corner to get herself a bite to eat as an after-school snack.

"Actually," she heard Apple Bloom speak up, "we wanted to invite you to our clubhouse to hang out."

Diamond stopped in mid-step, baffled. Had Apple Bloom just said what she thought she'd said, that she and her Crusader friends wanted to hang out with her? Surely she'd misheard. Turning back around to face them again, she, with a questioning look and a surprised tone of voice, asked, "Really?"

Scootaloo nodded her head. "Yeah, for real!"

Tiara's scowl returned. "Well, thanks to you all, I don't have any important class president business to attend to or anything, so I might as well." She folded her forehooves across her chest and pouted, her bottom lip sticking out.

"That _sounds_ like a yes . . ." Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom grinned and cried, "Great, let's get going!" With her friends, she trotted off down the dirt path.

Groaning and shaking her head, Tiara followed them.

The walk to Sweet Apple Acres took much longer than Tiara would have liked. She spent the trip walking behind the Crusaders, glowering at the ground as she walked, wondering how she'd gotten herself in this mess and why she'd agreed to tag along with them on their stupid crusading business. What was wrong with her? Was she honestly that desperate for something to do that she'd agreed to this? She shook her head. How could she have been so stupid!?

Looking up, she heard Apple Bloom and her friends talking with each other excitedly, their tails swishing from side to side, matching the sway of their hips. Without meaning to, Tiara's eyes wondered down below. From here, she had a perfect view of each one of their plots, and she took the time to inspect each of them individually. The heat from the day, in addition to the long walk, had apparently gotten the three fillies excited, as each one had a wet trail running down each of their thighs. Despite herself, Tiara found herself licking her lips as she imagined what each plot in turn would taste like. This thought was quickly abolished from her mind, as she briefly wondered just where in all of Equestria that thought had come from. She pushed the lewd craving to the back of her mind and tried to think of something else, like what she felt like getting from Sugarcube Corner as soon as she was done with "hanging out" with these blank flanks.

They had gone straight for Sweet Apple Acres, not even bothering to even entertain the thought of getting something sweet to eat from the sweet shop, which had left Tiara feeling bummed that she'd been deprived of her treat. She hadn't had much of an appetite during lunch, what, with being so lonely and all, and it had left her with a empty stomach that desperately needed something sweet deposited into it. She was determined to get it the instant she was done here, wherever it was they were going.

The group walked past the farmhouse of Sweet Apple Acres, where they each gave a passing greeting to Applejack and Big Mac, who were both just starting to head inside the house after a hard day's work. Tiara almost expected the queer looks she received from the two grown-ups while she followed after the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In her passing, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the two fix each other with a puzzled look before shrugging and heading inside the house.

Tiara was completely perplexed as to where in Tartarus the group was going. She had figured that after reaching Sweet Apple Acres, the group would go inside Apple Bloom's house and have an after-school snack or, better yet, something cool to drink. She licked her lips. The long walk, not to mention the heat, had left her throat parched. She needed a drink – badly, but it seemed as if she would also be deprived of that right as well. She had little to no choice but to follow the Crusaders. She quickly looked away, seeing Scootaloo look over her shoulder to make sure that Tiara was still following them, before the orange filly went back to conversing with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

They started down a dirt path to the side that was cut off from the main path, one that ventured further into the undergrowth of the Everfree Forest. Without a word, Tiara followed after, only letting out a growl of irritation when a leaf that had been held back by Scootaloo smacked her in the face after Scootaloo let go of it.

Chuckling nervously, Scootaloo pried the leaf away. "Sorry about that, Tiara."

Tiara gave no reply, choosing instead to walk past Scootaloo without a word. She heard Scootaloo trot after her and watched as the filly rejoined the other Crusaders in front of her. She rolled her eyes. Sweet Celestia, would she be glad when she got this playdate with the Crusaders over and done with.

At long last, Tiara's eyes fell upon a tree house located in a single tree. Now it was all coming back to her. She should've known where the Crusaders were leading her. She had been here once before with Silver Spoon and that loser cousin filly of Apple Bloom's, Babs Seed, but it had been quite a while since she'd been here last. Hence, the lapse in logic. She followed Apple Bloom and the others up the ramp and to the front door. Now she was practically muzzle-to-butt with those Crusaders. She swallowed hard. Their individual scents hit her nostrils and she had to keep herself from fainting from arousal. While they each had their own scent, each one of them smelled heavenly. And the sight! Sweet Celestia, did each one of them have one hot plot! Without meaning to, she licked her lips and inched forward, eager for a little taste of Apple Bloom's juices. They were practically calling out to her, teasing her as they ran down the filly's legs. Oh, dear Celestia, this was just unbearable! She couldn't take it anymore. She stuck out her tongue. Just a bit further . . .

"And here we are!" Apple Bloom declared, throwing the door open and walking inside with her fellow Crusaders.

Tiara had just enough time to catch herself before she ended up falling flat on her face. Clearing her throat and trying to maintain as much dignity as she could, she sauntered into the clubhouse as if she owwed the thing, stopping in the center of the room to take a look around, though there really wasn't much to look at. It was just your ordinary clubhouse, with dark green floorboards and ugly light yellow walls. There were two posters of sorts pinned up on the wall directly in front of her with various doodles that were marked off with a big red X, as if the mark itself had been made by a red marker, and what appeared to be some kind of podium in between the two large sheets of paper.

For the longest time, nopony said anything. There was a tense sense of unease in the air, nopony knowing what to do or say exactly. They each stood around, looking around. Scootaloo scratched her neck and looked at a bird outside the window while Apple Bloom circled her hoof against the floor and Sweetie Belle looked anything as long as she avoided eye contact with anypony. Diamond Tiara coughed into her hoof.

The silence becoming too much for her, Diamond Tiara started walking around the room. "So, do you three just sit around here plotting out new ways to try and get your cutie marks?" She examined the two charts that had been pinned up on the wall.

"Actually, yeah," Apple Bloom said.

Glaring, Diamond Tiara growled, "You three are . . . really lucky."

The eyes of the Cutie Mark Crusaders widened. "We are!?" they asked in unison.

Diamond Tiara nodded. "Yeah, you get to explore all these options" – she gestured to the charts behind her – "learning who you really are before you're stuck with something you don't understand." She frowned, sitting down on her haunches, her tail curling around her hooves as a dejected expression came over her face.

"But you've done that, right?" Apple Bloom asked.

Tiara suddenly smirked, getting back up on all fours and puffing out her chest as she declared proudly, "Yeah! 'Cause I have my cutie mark, and I'm not struggling at all to figure out who I'm supposed to be and what I'm supposed to be doing with this mark that's already" – she shook her rear end as she said the next three words – "on my flank!"

"Uh . . . you sure about that?" Apple Bloom asked.

Diamond Tiara scrunched up her face at that, the expression of which was a perfect representation of her mother with her stuck-up nose. She scoffed. "That's a weird question."

Sweetie rubbed the back of her head and nervously replied, "Not really since we kind of overheard you yesterday."

At this, Diamond Tiara leaned forward with a sneer as she asked, "Were you trying to get your cutie marks in _spying_? Is _that_ on your little _chart_!?"

"No," Sweetie quickly reassured her. "We were just worried about you when you lost the election, and then you lost your friend, and then your mom yelled at you."

As she listened to Sweetie recount possibly the worst day of her young life, a myriad of emotions swept over Diamond Tiara: anger, shock, sadness, and shame. Her lip quivered, her eyes brimmed with tears . . .

"We know ya wanna change and we think we can ––" Apple Bloom stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked down at the quivering, sobbing bully. "Diamond Tiara?"

Diamond Tiara didn't respond, only continued to sob quietly to herself, covering her face with her hooves while her body shook. She heard some footfalls, but didn't look up to see who they belonged to. She sniffled, using a forehoof to wipe her nose. She didn't even care that she'd just gotten her fur covered in her own mucus. Her eyes shot open, taken aback by somepony lifting her head, and doubly so upon feeling a set of warm lips press against hers. Her eyes widened in shock. The pony who was currently kissing her was none other than Sweetie Belle. Given that their faces were pressed together, Diamond Tiara couldn't see Scootaloo or Apple Bloom. Limply, her limbs batted at Sweetie's chest. For some odd reason, this seemed to have the undesired effect; instead of prying Sweetie off her, her pushing against Sweetie's chest did nothing but make the unicorn lean forward into the kiss. She finally found enough strength in her to lift her hoof and lightly smack Sweetie upside the head; not hard enough to hurt, mind you, but at least hard enough to get Sweetie's attention and get the unicorn off her. As soon as she was, Diamond Tiara quickly wiped her mouth on her hoof. "Ugh!"

"What in the hay did ya do that for, Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom cried.

"I'm sorry," Sweetie replied, looking away. "Whenever I'm upset, my mom and dad usually calm me down with a kiss. I" – she blushed – "I thought the same thing would work for Diamond Tiara."

"Ugh!" Diamond groaned again. "The only thing it did was gross me out!" She recoiled. "Now I'm going to have to go home and wash my mouth out!"

"At least it got ya to calm down," Apple Bloom replied, stepping towards Diamond Tiara.

Now it was Diamond Tiara's turn to blush. She averted her gaze, looking away while she bashfully rubbed at the back of her neck. "Well . . . yeah, but . . ."

Scootaloo giggled. "Look – she's blushing."

"Shut – shut up!" Diamond Tiara cried, glowering at the pegasus that might as well have been a flightless chicken.

"Aw, did you like that, Tiara?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Ooh!" Diamond Tiara stomped a hoof in aggravation. "You blank flanks are intolerable!"

The Crusaders merely giggled at her angry outburst. Diamond Tiara's blush deepened when she discovered that their giggles actually sounded kind of . . . cute. She quickly scolded herself. _Cute?! Those blank flanks aren't cute! They're a bunch of lame-os So . . . why am I standing her taking to them right now? I should be at home, doing my chores, doing my homework, studying – anything besides hanging out with these lame blank flanks. I should leave. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll going to march right out that door and act like this never happened._ Despite her plan, her hooves didn't move. Why wasn't she moving? Her mind wanted her to move, but her body wasn't cooperating. What was wrong with her? What was keeping her from walking out the clubhouse door and acting as if this encounter had never taken place? Had she really enjoyed Sweetie's kiss that much? No! No way! That kiss was disgusting in every sense of the word! How dare Sweetie Belle even _think_ about kissing her. Then why couldn't she stop thinking about it? Perhaps she would feel better if she . . . . returned the favor?

She shook her head at that. Nope! There was no way she was going to give that lame little blank flank the satisfaction of knowing that her little scheme had worked and had actually succeeded in making her feel better. Honestly, what had possessed Sweetie Belle to kiss her in the first place? What was wrong with just a simple pat on the head or a friendly hug? Why a kiss? Furthermore, why couldn't she stop thinking about it? Even more perplexing was the thought that maybe she should kiss Sweetie back? But Sweetie was a female. Sure, she may have been vane, mean, and a bully, but she was certainly no fillyfoller. Still, though, she had enjoyed the kiss, and perhaps Sweetie would enjoy having her feeling reciprocated? Oh, to Tartarus with it! She was just going to go ahead and get it over with as quickly as possible.

"Diamond Tiara, you okay?" Apple Bloom asked in between a fit of giggles. "Why, yer redder than ––" A stern look from the filly quickly shut her up. She swallowed. "Uh . . . Diamond Tiara? Is there something wrong?"

Instead of answering her, Diamond Tiara strolled forward until she and Sweetie Belle were face to face. Her eyes suddenly narrowed, giving the unicorn a lustful, seductive look. She hooked a foreleg around Sweetie's neck. "I never got to return the favor. . . ."

Sweetie raised a brow. "Favor? What – _mmmphf_!" Her inquiry was cut off short, feeling Tiara's lips connect with hers, her eyes going wide in surprise as a result. Her forelegs, which had at first started batting at Diamond's chest in an effort to get her to stop, slowly but surely came to a halt, and she, without thinking, as if on instinct, wrapped them around Tiara's middle, pulling the filly closer as their kiss deepened. Her eyes fluttered close, feeling a warmth erupt in her belly and spread throughout her entire core, heating the whole of her body from the tip of her horn down to the tips of her hooves. Without realizing it, she was moaning in Diamond Tiara's mouth.

From the side, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom could do nothing but watch the scene unfold before them, both staring with wide eyes and agape mouths, neither one seeming to notice a dampness beginning to form between the legs due to the hotness of the display that was taking place in front of them. It was only after the dampness started trickling down their thighs and legs that they took notice of the fact that they were wet.

"What the . . ." Taken aback, Apple Bloom looked behind herself to discover a small puddle forming beneath her hooves. Hearing a gasp, she looked over at Scootaloo to see that the pegasus was receiving the same sensation. Apple Bloom quirked an eyebrow. "What in tarnation?"

Diamond Tiara inhaled and exhaled through her nose, the airways in her throat being constricted by her mouth being pressed up against Sweetie's. She needed to breathe, but oxygen was the last thing on her mind right now. The only thing she seemed to care about was returning Sweetie's favor. Even so, the kiss that Sweetie had given to her earlier hadn't lasted this long, and she was certain that Sweetie would greatly appreciate being let go, even if it was just so she could get some fresh air in her lungs. Ever since the kiss had started, Tiara's eyes had been fully closed, but now, as the need for fresh air became overwhelmingly urgent even for her, she fully opened them, only to smile upon seeing the blissful look on Sweetie's face. Once again, she fought with herself. Part of her wanted the kiss to keep going, but another part of her knew that the two of them needed to break apart before they both keeled over from oxygen deprivation. So, she reluctantly released Sweetie from her hold and pulled away, gasping and panting along with the unicorn. She watched Sweetie open her eyes and fixed her with a happy grin that seemed to be too large for her face, so large in fact that it seemed as if it would break her face in two. But her face remained intact, though Diamond Tiara was sure that Sweetie's jaw muscles hurt from being strained so much.

"Wow . . ."

Apple Bloom's voice made Diamond look over at her, and she smirked as she noticed the puddles underneath them. "Oh . . ." She flicked her mane with a hoof and gave the two friends a playful grin. "Did you two little blank flanks enjoy that little show?" At their nods, she couldn't help but grin wider. "Of course, it's only natural. I've been told that I put on quite a good show." She chuckled.

"Do . . . do you suppose we could do that again?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Diamond Tiara looked over at her and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose so. What could it hurt?"

"It's just . . . that felt really nice . . ." Sweetie said with a blush.

Diamond Tiara raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, if you thought that was good, I know a way to make it better."

"Make it better?" Sweetie echoed.

"Mm-hmm." Diamond Tiara nodded her head. She leaned forward and whispered in Sweetie's ear, "Use your tongue." Leaning back, she saw Sweetie's entire face turn red.

"Use my tongue?" Sweetie parroted. She swallowed.

"Say, Tiara," Apple Bloom spoke up, stepping forward, "how do ya know about all this stuff?"

Diamond Tiara grinned. "You really want to know?"

"Uh-huh," all three Crusaders said in unison with a nod of their heads.

"Fine . . ." Diamond Tiara walked over to her saddlebags, which had been placed in the corner upon entering the clubhouse, and rummaged around in it for a moment or two before pulling out what appeared to be a magazine. This, she tossed in the Crusaders' general direction. It landed in front of them, its contents being presented to them, the magazine itself having been flipped open as it had soared through the air.

The Crusaders, eager to learn all of Diamond Tiara's little secrets regarding kissing, leaned forward excitedly, Scootaloo leaning forward so much that it was a wonder she hadn't fallen down to the floor flat on her face. At seeing the contents of the magazine, all three of their faces went beet red and they awkwardly looked at each other. Their eyes shifted from one another, down to the magazine. Then they were looking at each other yet again before their eyes shifted back towards the magazine.

"Uh . . ." Apple Bloom rubbed at the back of her neck. "What, uh . . ." She pointed at the magazine. "What's that one pony doin' to that other one?"

"What are you talking about, blank flank?" Curious, Diamond Tiara walked over and peered down at the page the magazine had been opened to, only to blush herself and look away. She cleared her thraot and coughed into a hoof. "Well, you see . . ."

"Sure looks like fun," Sweetie spoke up.

A playful smirk suddenly came over Apple Bloom's face. She made eye contact with Diamond Tiara and walked over to her as she said, "Ya know, that magazine reminded me of somethin'." She gently tapped Tiara in the chest with a hoof. "Tell me, Diamond Tiara, y'all have had fantasies about me, haven't ya?"

Diamond Tiara went wide-eyed at the accusation. "What?! Whatever gave you that idea, blank flank? You must be crazy to think I've ever had any fantasies about you!"

Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really, now? Well, for yer information, Princess Luna showed me one of yer dreams."

Diamond Tiara's face went red, and she felt a bead of sweat trickle down one side of her face.

"It was purely by accident, of course," Apple Bloom went on, "but I saw enough to know how you really feel about me. So, Ah'll ask again, Diamond Tiara, y'all have had fantasies about me, haven't ya?"

"I . . ." Diamond's eyes shifted from Apple Bloom, to Scootaloo, to Sweetie Belle, and finally down to the floor. She sighed. "Y-yes, I" – she swallowed – "I have."

Apple Bloom grinned triumphantly. "Ah thought so." She wrapped a foreleg around Diamond Tiara's neck, pulling the filly in close until they were nose to nose. She grinned. "Ya wanna live out one of those fantasies?"

Without saying a word, Diamond Tiara nodded her head, but it was Apple Bloom who acted first. Diamond Tiara's eyes went wide upon feeling Apple Bloom's lips collide with hers. Slowly, her eyes fluttered close, and she wrapped her forelegs around Apple Bloom's neck, guiding her down until Apple Bloom was lying on top of her, the two of them tightly holding onto each other, letting out small gasps and moans and whimpers as they continued to make out.

From the side, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle watched the scene unfold, the dampness returning to their legs full-force.

Scootaloo turned to Sweetie Belle with a grin. "That sure looks like fun . . ." Before Sweetie could get a word in, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Sweetie's. Both closed their eyes as their tongues met, Sweetie pulling Scootaloo down so that the orange pegasus was lying on top of her. Both moaned while their tongues wrestled with one another.

Scootaloo allowed Sweetie's hooves to travel up and down her body, and she gasped and arched her back when she felt Sweetie tightly grope her behind, squeezing and kneading her buttocks with her hooves. She looked down at Sweetie and chuckled. the pegasus' lips with hers, and soon both were moaning in each other's mouths as they both finally reached their peak, backs arching as they rode out their climax, their cum shooting into each other's orifices, and throwing back their heads and moaning at the top of their lungs while their eyes rolled to the back of their heads.

For several minutes, the only sound within the clubhouse was the panting and moaning of four little fillies who had just went their very first sexual experience. They laid in a pile, hot and sweaty, each struggling to get their breath back while they cuddled and kissed each other, switching between partners every so often, lips smacking and tongues colliding against each other.

With a grin, Diamond Tiara pulled away from her kiss with Apple Bloom. She locked eyes with her. "You asked if I've ever had fantasies about you, and I said I had? Well, I'd like to live out one of those fantasies." She pointed to the podium sitting across from them. Then, she leaned forward and whispered in Apple Bloom's ear, "I want you to bend me over that podium and fuck my brains out. Fuck my ass, my pussy, whichever you like. Oh, and by the way . . ." She bit down on Apple Bloom's ear, hard, making the filly yelp. "Make it hurt."

"I got just the thing," Apple Bloom said. She rummaged around in her saddlebags until she pulled out a small, square bottle. Pulling the lid off, she threw back her head and guzzled down the green liquid inside. Smacking her lips, she tossed the bottle away and patiently. She suddenly winced, feeling a sharp pain in her groin that quickly turned to pleasure. Looking down, she saw something long and hard forming between her legs with a gow, and she grinned. The object grew and grew, adding with it a pair of very large orbs that could only be her testicles. She gasped, her penis finally reaching its full length before the glow around her groin disappeared, leaving behind her fully erect cock and balls. She was so hard that it physically hurt her, but it turned her on immensely.

"Cool," Scootaloo cried. "Do you have another one of those potions?"

Apple Bloom shook her head. "Sorry, girls, but that was the only potion Ah got from Zecora."

"How'd you get it from her?" Sweetie asked.

Apple Bloom flashed a grin. "Ah didn't. Ah made it mahself, but Ah _did_ manage to get it from one of Zecora's potion-making books when she wasn't lookin'."

"Oh." Scootaloo looked down at the floor in disappointment.

"Don't worry, girls," Apple Bloom said. "Once Ah'm done with Tiara, Ah'll teach y'all how to make it."

Scootaloo perked up at that, imaginging all the fun that she and the other Crusaders could have with their cocks.

"For now," Apple Bloom continued, "I got a filly to give pleasure to."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh, you mean you and Sweetie Butt?" Diamond Tiara asked. She shrugged. "I'm sure the two of you will be able to think of something." She turned back to Apple Bloom. "So, what do you say, Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom smirked. "Well, Ah guess there's only one thing to say." Without warning, she grabbed Diamond Tiara by either sides of her head and shoved her face into the head of her dick. "Suck it!"

Diamond Tiara raised an eyebrow at that. "Excuse me?"

"Ah ain't goin' in dry," Apple Bloom elaborated. "Lube me up."

"I have a better idea," Diamond Tiara replied. She turned around, raised her butt in the air, and shoved it in Apple Bloom's face. "Eat my butt!"

Apple Bloom licked her lips. "Don't mind if Ah do. While Ah'm doing that" – she shoved Tiara's head down towards her cock – "y'all can get to suckin' mah dick!" As Tiara got to fulfilling her end of the bargain, she moaned, "Mm, yeah, thatta girl!" She slapped both hooves down on Tiara's rear end and began caressing it with her hooves. Hearing a moan from the filly currently fellating her, she said, "Oh, you like that, huh?" Hearing another moan in response, she said, "Oh, yeah? Well, how about if Ah do this?" She lifted a hoof and brought it down hard on Tiara's rump, making the filly squeal. "You like that?" Another moan from the pink filly.

"Mmm, so hot . . ." Scootaloo moaned, leaning back and beginning to hoof herself. She nodded towards Apple Bloom. "Well, what are you waiting for, Apple Bloom? Get to licking her ass!"

Lifting her head, Diamond Tiara looked over her shoulder. She shook her ass and pressed it hard against Apple Bloom's face. "She's right, blank flank. Get to licking my butt!" She chuckled, hearing Apple Bloom moan and mumble incoherently while she smothered the filly with her ass. Her mirth didn't last long, however, as she soon found herself being forced to suck Apple Bloom's cock once more.

The hotness of the display was too much for either Scootaloo or Sweetie Belle, who had taken it upon themselves to start rubbing at each other's nethers. They turned to face each other, bringing their faces closer and closer until their lips met. It was just a simple kiss, nothing too romantic. That was, until Scootaloo pushed her tongue past Sweetie's lips and forced it inside the filly's mouth, making Sweetie gasp and return the favor with her own tongue. Suddenly, Scootaloo pulled away, giving Sweetie a playful smirk, before pushing the filly onto her back and straddling her, shoving her rear end in Sweetie's face. With one command ("Eat it!"), she began bouncing her butt up and down on Sweetie's face, her tongue lolling out of her mouth upon feeling Sweetie's tongue penetrating her ass. "Ooh, yeah," she moaned. "That's it, just like that, Sweetie Belle." She shook her ass in Sweetie's face, giggling upon hearing the filly beneath her sending moans into her butt. "Shit, your tongue feels so good up my ass! More, Sweetie! More! Oh!" She yelped, feeling Sweetie slapping a hoof against her rear end. "Mm, yeah, smack that ass, Sweetie! Smack it!" She felt a tingle of pleasure shoot through, feeling Sweetie spank her once again. "Yes, that's it."

Not too far away, Diamond Tiara was getting the best of both worlds. Not only was she getting her ass serviced by Apple Bloom's tongue, but her mouth was positively stuffed with the filly's endowment. Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't been prepared for how big this cock was. She briefly remembered the many times she and Silver Spoon would stay up late during sleepovers, particularly during the summer, finding new ways to pleasure each other, as well as themselves. Oh, how she missed those days, and it seemed that those days were now long gone thanks to her. She swore to herself that as soon as she was done here, she would go see Silver Spoon in hopes of making up with her. For now, the only thing she was concerned with was pleasuring herself.

She let out a soft whine of disappointment, feeling Apple Bloom's tongue retracting from her ass. She gasped, feeling Apple Bloom spank her bottom once again.

"Okay," Apple Bloom said. "Time to live out your fantasy, Tiara!"

Diamond Tiara slowly withdrew her mouth from Apple Bloom's cock. Looking back, she once again shook her ass and said, "Mm, don't be gentle, blank flank."

Apple Bloom got to her hooves. "In that case, come on!" She bit down hard on Diamond Tiara's ear and dragged her over to the podium. "Get down there!" she ordered, throwing the filly down on top of the podium. "On your belly!" As soon as Tiara had complied with this order, she got on her hind hooves, angled her cock, sandwiched it between Tiara's sizable buttocks, and began running it up and down the crack of Tiara's rear end. Leaning forward, she wrapped her forehooves around Diamond's middle, hugging tightly, while she whispered in the filly's ear, "You want this cock?"

Diamond nodded. "Yes . . ." Hearing a squeal, she looked up to see Scootaloo still bouncing her ass against Sweetie's face.

"You want this cock inside you?" Apple Bloom continued.

Another nod. "Uh-huh."

"How bad do you want it?" She delivered a long, sensual lick upon Diamond's neck.

"Bad."

"How bad?" Another lick, this time along the rim of Diamond's ear.

"This badly!" Diamond yelled, thrusting her hips back, moaning upon feeling the flare of Apple Bloom's cock brush up against her anus. A hard bite to the ear made her yelp.

"Ah didn't say ya could have this cock yet," Apple Bloom yelled, sneering down at the filly. "Y'all will get this cock when Ah say you can have this cock, you hear me?!"

Diamond Tiara hastily nodded. "Yes, yes! Anything you say, Apple Bloom!" Another tug at her ear from Apple Bloom's teeth caused tears to brim in her eyes.

"That's Miss Apple Bloom to you, little brat," Apple Bloom cried. "You got that?!"

"Yes, yes," Diamond Tiara cried, tears running down her face. She whimpered as Apple Bloom gently patted her on the head.  
"Good girl," Apple Bloom appraised. "Now, brace yourself, 'cause here Ah come!" And with that warning, she jabbed herself on Tiara's backside, both she and Diamond Tiara letting out a sharp gasp, rearing back their heads as the flare of her cock slipped inside the filly's back entrance. Slowly, she pushed her hips against Diamond Tiara's, a light smack echoing off the walls of the clubhouse as a result of Apple Bloom's hips smacking against Diamond Tiara's rear end. Her eyes fluttered close and she laid herself along the length of Diamond Tiara's body, breathing heavily, enjoying the warmth and tightness that surrounded her cock. For the next several seconds, she simply laid there, relishing in being the dominant one in this fantasy. She had to admit that it felt pretty good, being able to pay Diamond Tiara back for all the years of abuse and cruelty by making the filly her bitch. Her ears perked up, having picked up the sound of somepony moaning. Lifting up her eyes, she noticed that Scootaloo had gotten off Sweetie's face and had started hoofing the unicorn. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head at what she saw; Scootaloo practically had her whole hoof up Sweetie's pussy, and the unicorn was currently writhing on the floor in pleasure. The sight turned Apple Bloom on so much that she was certain that she was going to cum right then and there. Her body shuddered as she moaned. "Oh, damn, that's hot . . ." Hearing no concurrence from Tiara, she growled, "Eyes up, bitch!" She chomped down on Tiara's mane, jerking the filly's head up and making said filly squeal. "Look! Isn't that the hottest thing y'all have ever seen!" She pointed a hoof at the two fillies on the floor. Still getting no response from Tiara, she bent down and chomped down on the filly's ear. "Well?! Isn't it?! Answer me!"

"Yes, yes," Tiara cried. "It . . . it is the single hottest thing I've ever seen! Now fuck me! Fuck me 'til I can't walk straight!"

"Oh, Ah'll fuck ya, alright," Apple Bloom replied with a devilish grin as she straightened herself. "Ah'll fuck ya senseless, Ah'll fuck ya straight into the ground!" And with that, she resumed pounding away at Diamond Tiara's ass, slow at first, then picking up speed as she gradually went along.

Diamond Tiara's whole body was being thrust forward due to the speed and force that came with Apple Bloom's thrusts, her snatch grinding against the wood of the podium she was currently lying on, moaning her heart out while she struggled to catch her breath. The cock in her ass was so hot, so painful, but oh so satisfying at the same time. She grinned to herself, realizing now why Silver Spoon always loved taking it up the butt, or doing anything that involved pleasuring her butt. Every time they would have their little fun time together, Spoon would request that Tiara do all kinds of things to her ass, and she would repay the filly in kind by doing much of the same. Though, Diamond still had to admit that the act of doing anything to Silver Spoon's rear, or having the filly doing anything to hers in turn, still weirded her out, but at least now she understood where the filly was coming from. Once again, she made a promise to herself that once she was done here, she would go to Silver Spoon's house and do things to that filly's butt the likes of which the filly had never imagined before, so much so that it was guaranteed to be an afternoon that the filly would never forget. For now, though . . . for now she had to concentrate on taking Apple Bloom's dick up her ass like a pro.

She gritted her teeth. The pain was real here. The cock was so thick that she couldn't even move her butt back to take in more of its length. While there was a great deal of pain, there was also a smidgen of pleasure. She bit down on her tongue, doing her best to push her hips back to take in more of Apple Bloom's cock. She felt the appendage push further in, worsening the pain but bringing with it more pleasure. That was fine with her. She was used to pain, she could deal with it. After all, it was worth it if it meant getting more pleasure for her trouble.

Still on the floor, Scootaloo continued to drive her hoof in and out of Sweetie's vagina. She watched in glee while Sweetie twitched and convulsed on the floor in pleasure. "You like that, Sweetie Belle?"

All Sweetie could do was manage a feeble nod. Even so, she made an attempt at speech: "I . . . I love it. But . . . but my butt . . . could . . . could use . . . some attention."

Scootaloo's grin widened. She turned her head fractionally to the side to watch Apple Bloom rutting Diamond Tiara's brains out. Turning back to Sweetie Belle, she said, "I think I have just the thing." After she withdrew her hoof from Sweetie's passage, she heard the filly let out a disappointed sigh. She extended her clean hoof and said, "Come on, Sweetie, let's get some pleasure in your butt."

Beaming up at her friend, Sweetie seized Scootaloo's hoof and allowed herself to be led over to where Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara were fucking like rabbits.

"Wait here," Scootaloo said. She walked over to one corner of the clubhouse where a wooden box stood. This she pushed up against the front of the podium. She took Sweetie in her hooves and positioned her so that Sweetie's body was dangling off the edge of the podium, while her butt was shoved in Diamond's face. She looked down at Diamond Tiara and commanded, "Roll over."

Diamond Tiara tried to feebly kicked Apple Bloom away, but Apple Bloom just smacked her in the ass and shook her head. Sighing, Diamond Tiara rolled over onto her back with Apple Bloom's cock still deep in her ass. Reaching behind her, she pulled Sweetie back until the unicorn's pussy was over her mouth. Pulling Sweetie down, she buried her tongue in Sweetie's fillyhood, making the unicorn squeal in delight.

"Yeah, there you go," Scootaloo cheered, pumping her hoof in the air.

"But-but, Scootaloo," Sweetie said in between pants, "my-my b-b-b-butt."

"Don't worry about that, Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo said, running a hoof through her friend's mane. "I got you covered." She proceeded to climb on top of Diamond Tiara, making sure that their pussies were touching, and moaned upon feeling Tiara's crotch rubbing up against hers. She took Sweetie's hips in her hooves and brought her tongue against Sweetie's pucker. She was soon wriggling her tongue inside Sweetie's ass. Realizing that she wanted her own pleasure for her own ass, she shook it in Apple Bloom's face, reaching back to give it a hard smack. She pulled her tongue out of Sweetie's hindquarters long enough to look over her shoulder and bark, "Eat it, Apple Bloom! Eat my ass!" No sooner had she said this was it that she felt Apple Bloom penetrating her rear end with her tongue, making her scream Apple Bloom's name. She felt Apple Bloom place a hoof on the curve of her back, and she immediately went back to servicing Sweetie's behind with her tongue, pushing her tongue as deep as it would go. She squealed inside Sweetie's butt, feeling Apple Bloom smack her on the ass. Once again, she pulled her face away from her friend's flanks, only to yell, "Yes, Apple Bloom! Spank me!" Then, she once again buried her face between Sweetie's sizable cheeks and went back to pleasuring her friend's ass.

Apple Bloom chuckled to herself. She was servicing two butts at the same time. Not only that but the ponies she was currently servicing were also servicing each other by grinding their pussies together. Up and down, up and down they went, Scootaloo driving her crotch as hard as she could against Diamond Tiara's. She heard both ponies screaming into the orifices they were busy licking, and the sight of her friends being as slutty, as dirty, as perverted as they could, as well as the fact that she was currently dominating one of them, was getting Apple Bloom immensely turned on! Her pace picked up to the point where she was slamming her hips against Diamond Tiara's rear end, and she couldn't hep but let out a slight giggle, feeling the filly's tail thumping against the podium, brushing up against her thighs in the process. She hugged Scootaloo's butt, burying her face so deep in the crack of her friend's ass that her nose and mouth were cut off from the oxygen around them. Not that she cared. The scenario playing out before her was so hot that she could have been suffocated from oxygen deprivation and she could have died one hell of a happy filly. Scootaloo's ass tasted so good that she didn't want to stop; she was no longer licking, but was practically feasting on it, making out with the pegasus' tight pucker with her tongue, eating out the filly's rump like there was no tomorrow, and from the pegasus' sexy moans that were being muffled by Sweetie's own rump, she could tell that the filly was having the time of her life. Likewise, Tiara's own hind end was so tight, so warm, that Apple Bloom swore that her dick was being hugged like a tight, warm glove. Dear, sweet Celestia, was this hot! The farm filly was so turned on, so hot and bothered, that beads of sweat were running not only down her face, but her entire body. The situation had cranked up her libido so much that she began seeing how hard, how fast, and how deep she could drive her cock into Tiara's ass. The result was getting to hear Diamond Tiara screaming into Sweetie's pussy.

Sweetie Belle herself was in heaven. Drool poured from her mouth, her eyes half-lidded, feeling the pleasure of having both of her orifices filled up at the same time. Both tongues lashing against both of her holes were so warm that they practically heated up her entire body to the core. While the pleasure flowing through her was overwhelming, she still tried her best to help her friends pleasure her. She would lift her hips, only to slam them down on the tongues that were penetrating her. Her breath came in short spurts. There wasn't enough air getting into her lungs, but she hardly cared about that. The only thing that was currently on her mind at the moment was the pleasure that was coursing through her veins. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, but because her head was so close to the floor, she couldn't really see her friend and what she was doing, but she could certainly hear what she was doing. Apple Bloom was letting out tiny squeaks, moans, grunts, and groans as she relentlessly pounded away at Diamond Tiara's ass. "Hey . . .hey, Apple Bloom!"

"Y-yeah?" Apple Bloom asked in between moans.

"When – when you're done fucking Diamond Tiara, could – could you fuck me too?"

A grin came across Apple Bloom's face. "Sure thing, Sweets. If ya want, Ah can fuck both you and Scootaloo."

A moan escaped Sweetie's lips, and, if her ears weren't deceiving her, she could swear that she heard Scootaloo moan as well, though it was hard to tell with the filly's face buried in her ass. "I'd like that." She gasped, feeling Scootaloo smack her ass again. "Ooh, yeah, Scootaloo. Do it. Spank me." Almost immediately, she felt another hard smack against her bottom. "Oh! Yes! That feels so good!"

As if Scootaloo's actions had flipped a switch in Apple Bloom's mind, she soon started spanking Diamond Tiara with one hoof and would spank Scootaloo with the other. Soon, the quarter of fillies were spanking each other's butts. Every time either of them would pull away from the other's flanks, they would deliver a nice, hard smack across their recipient's bottom. Naturally, this prompted the recipient to beg for more, and the filly was more than happy to deliver, and soon the walls echoed with the sounds of flanks being slapped and smacked in quick succession, usually accompanied by a series of moans and screams for more.

The sounds of their sex soon melded together: Apple Bloom's hips smacking against Diamond Tiara's thighs, followed by the moans of all four fillies as they spanked one another on their behinds, and even Apple Bloom's grunts and groans as she fucked Diamond Tiara's tight rear could clearly be heard through all of the moaning and spanking.

To Diamond Tiara, it was an auditory feast for the ears. When she had agreed to hang out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders this afternoon, she never would have dreamed that she would get involved in a foursome with them, much less have Apple Bloom dominating her by pounding away at her ass. Simply put, it was heaven. Pure, blissful, intoxicating, blinding, lust-driven heaven. The only thing that mattered here was love and pleasure and making sure each participant got as much of it as possible.

The exertion of not only eating out Scootaloo's butt but also spanking it, as well as fucking Tiara's butt and spanking it, left Apple Bloom breathless, but she didn't care. Her breath was short, her lungs in desperate need of air, but the only thing that she was worried about was fucking Diamond Tiara senseless, just as she'd promised. She continued to shove her long, hard cock in and out of the filly's butt, an activity that Diamond Tiara didn't seem to get tired of, with how much she was moaning into Sweetie's pussy. She hugged the filly's hips, using them as support while she fucked her brains out. She grit her teeth. She was getting close. A feeling of tightness, feeling like she needed to urinate, made its presence known, the pressure building up in her belly, going down into her loins where at any moment she would explode. In all honesty, she was surprised that she hadn't exploded already, what, with all of the hotness that was taking place in front of her. Even while she was busy fucking Diamond Tiara, she still managed to make sure that Scootaloo was getting an equal amount of her service. Hence, why Apple Bloom kept fucking her in the ass with her tongue. Breathlessly, she yelled, "Oh, fuck, Tiara!"

Pulling her mouth from Sweetie's pussy, Diamond Tiara replied, "Yes, Apple Bloom! Fuck me! Oh! Yes! Fuck me!" Feeling Apple Bloom once again smack her butt, she cried, "Smack it harder! Smack it harder!" She moaned, feeling Apple Bloom fulfill her request by smacking her bottom as hard as she could, before shoving her tongue back into Sweetie's fillyhood while Scootaloo continued to hump her from above. Once again, she pried her mouth away. "Sweetie Belle, your pussy tastes so fucking good!"

From below, Sweetie chuckled. "Really? Well, in that case, I guess I'll have to return the favor, then."

"Yeah, you will," Diamond agreed, taking a moment to nibble on Sweetie's clit, then proceeded to once again bury her tongue within the confines of Sweetie's pussy. She yelped, the familiar sting of Apple Bloom's hoof as a result of the filly smacking her ass returning once again.

Scootaloo pulled away from Sweetie's ass. "Oh! I – I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

Apple Bloom mirrored Scootaloo's action, pulling her face away from the pegasus' rump. She gave a small chuckle. "You too, huh?"

Diamond Tiara was the third to repeat the action. "Yes!" she yelled. "Cum for me, Apple Bloom! Cum in my ass! Fill me up! Oh! Oh, shit! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna – oh! Oh, yeah!"

"Here it comes, baby," Scootaloo cried. "Get ready!" She buried her face back in Sweetie's butt, while Diamond Tiara buried her muzzle in Sweetie's pussy, and both screamed and moaned as they finally reached their climax.

Without warning, Apple Bloom jerked her cock out of Diamond Tiara's butt and bent down, wedging her tongue between the two fillies' cunts so that she could drink up their fluids. She moaned, their cum coating her face. Luckily for her, most of it ended up in her mouth. What little that didn't ended up getting licked off her chops, and she ended her snack by giving both cunts a gentle kiss before straightening up and shoving her cock back inside the warmth that was Diamond Tiara's butt.

Up ahead, Sweetie Belle started squirming, wriggling her butt and vagina against both of the tongues that were still eating her out. She gasped, panted, and moaned, clinging onto the box she was lying on top of for dear life, her body convulsing as she experienced her very first orgasm ever. "Oh! Oh, shit! Oh!" She threw her head back, pushing her hips back, eager to take in as much of Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo's tongues as she could. She bit her bottom lip, feeling her cum shooting out of her orifice and coating Diamond Tiara's face. She heard Diamond Tiara give an appreciative little moan while she drank down Sweetie's fluids.

"Hey, don't hog it all," Scootaloo cried. "Share! Here, let me taste . . ." She took Diamond Tiara's mouth in hers, and the pink filly gingerly slipped her tongue inside Scootaloo's mouth, pushing Sweetie's cum into her mouth. Scootaloo moaned, shivering against Diamond Tiara's body, happily drinking down Sweetie's juices. Grinning, she delivered a long lick up the crack of Sweetie's ass, making the unicorn shudder. "You taste so good, Sweetie Belle." She raised a hoof and brought it down hard on the unicorn's butt. "Oh! I love your ass so much!" She once again buried her face in Sweetie's rear, shoving her tongue back into its home. She immediately went back to thrusting her tongue in and out, letting out shaky breaths in the process while she resumed humping Diamond Tiara, who went back to licking Sweetie's fillyhood.

Apple Bloom, the only one of them who hadn't cummed yet, watched the three friends for a moment or two before she buried her tongue up Scootaloo's butt. She slapped two hooves down on the pegasus' thighs and began fucking Scootaloo's rump once again with her tongue. She grinned to herself, hearing her friends moaning loudly, or about as loudly as Sweetie's holes would allow them. Even after cumming together, they were still eager for more. She was so focused on pleasuring Scootaloo's ass that she didn't even notice the pressure in her loins building up again at first. It took her a moment or two to realize it, but once she did, she started slamming her cock deep into Tiara's ass like there was no tomorrow, while continuing to shove her tongue in and out of Scootaloo's rectum, both parties screaming in unison as they were filled with pleasure.

Apple Bloom pulled away from Scootaloo's behind, giving it a series of loving pats and rubs. Looking past Scoootaloo's butt, she glanced down at Diamond Tiara and, with a devilish grin, said, "Get ready, Tiara!" Seeing the filly nod, or at least as much as Sweetie's pussy would allow her to do so, Apple Bloom went back to servicing Scootaloo's rear end, all while continuing to pound away at Diamond Tiara's butt. She tensed up suddenly, feeling the pressure becoming too much for her to handle and, with a scream of delight, finally reached her peak. She shoved her cock as deep into Tiara's butt as it would go and felt the tension in her loins finally give, flooding the fily's rear with her seed. She was taken aback when she felt a dampness hit her thighs, noticing that it couldn't have been hers seeing as how her cock was buried deep inside Tiara's rectum, and dimly realized that it must have been Diamond Tiara's, making her grin. Despite having cum once already, Apple Bloom cumming in her butt was enough to send Diamond Tiara over the edge once again.

At long last, Apple Bloom relaxed, her face pressed hard against Scootaloo's hindquarters and her cock still buried deep in Diamond Tiara's rear end. Faintly, she heard the panting of her friends, which was mixed together with their quiet moans as they continued to lick at each other. Silence slowly descended upon the group, each filly struggling to catch their breath while they took in what was quite possibly one of the greatest experiences of their young lives.

Wearily, Apple Bloom lifted up her head and moaned, "Oh, sweet Celestia. That was . . . incredible . . ."

"You . . . you said it," Scootaloo agreed.

"We . . . we should do this again sometime soon," Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Totally," Diamond Tiara wearily agreed.

For the longest time, neither party said anything, only continued to prod at each other's butts with their tongues. It was Scootaloo who finally broke the silence.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?"

"What?" the others asked in unison.

"Apple Bloom never got to have her butt eaten out," Scootaloo said.

"Oh, that's right," Sweetie said.

"We should fix that," Diamond Tiara suggested.

"Right now?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Why not?" Scootaloo inquired. "The fun can keep going, can't it?"

"Mm-hmm," Diamond Tiara and Sweetie Belle agreed.

Apple Bloom was about to respond when a high-pitched voice reached their ears.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

All four fillies froze, their eyes going wide with terror upon the prospect of being discovered in this position. Nopony dared to move, nor did anypony choose to speak. They silently waited, wondering if their intruder would assume they weren't home if they were quiet enough. Hopefully, they would.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

Apple Bloom's ears perked up again, this time in realization. That voice . . . She knew that voice. That was Pipsqueak. Ah, but did she really want to see him right now? Not really. She was currently too busy still enjoying the taste of Scootaloo's ass and the warmth and tightness that Diamond Tiara's own butt provided.

All four parties breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing footfalls departing, indicating that Pipsqueak had left.

Slowly, Apple Bloom pulled away from her friends, both Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo letting out disappointed groans upon feeling their source of pleasure leaving their behinds. She backed up, falling backwards against the wall behind her, and sat down in a slump while she struggled to catch her breath. Her cock, still hard, flopped down onto her stomach, oozing cum onto her torso. Her belly heaved up and down. She waved a hoof in front of her face. "Phew! Ah don't know about ya gals, but it's hot up in here."

"Mm-hmm," Diamond Tiara said, slowly getting to her hooves along with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and approaching Apple Bloom. "And it's about to get even hotter."

Apple Bloom's eyes widened, feeling a pair of hooves slide underneath her and lift her butt up in the air. Before she could say or do anything, she felt three pairs of tongues assaulting her asshole, leaving her with nothing to do but moan, scream their names, and beg for more.

Diamond Tiara inhaled Apple Bloom's scent and a smile crept across her muzzle. Reconciling with Silver Spoon would just have to wait. For now, she had an asshole to eat out.


End file.
